Journey to Move On
by Toni The Mink
Summary: Feeling guilty of the events from "Love and Loyalty", Silver sets out to clear his mind of Blaze. However, those plans might blow up when an energetic pink hedgehog tries to convince him to break up Blaze and Sonic.
1. Chapter 1

"So how are you feeling?"

"I could be better, give the circumstances...."

"Do you know why you're here?"

"Of course. 'Cause I nearly single handedly put the whole kingdom in jeopardy."

"How does that make you feel?"

"How else would it make me feel?? I feel like crap! I feel like I don't deserve the light punishment I got! I feel like I've let everyone down... My comrades, my mother.... Blaze..."

"What do you believe should've happened..."

"I don't know... Something worse. If I were anybody else, and not Blaze's best friend, I would've been court martialed, or banished from Sol, or hell maybe even given the death penalty. All that happened was that I was given degrading duties, mindless paper work, cleaning up dungeon cells and picking up waste. It's a crappy job... but I'm a crappy person. I'm surprised Blaze still talks to me, let alone keep me on as a soldier..."

"Clearly you think better of yourself if you feel that you needed to talk to a psychologist."

"Blaze ordered it."

"I see... Do you think it's helping?"

"I don't know..."

"How do you feel about it?"

There was a silence between patient and therapist for a long moment.

"...It still sucks."

"Do you think you deserve it?"

"I guess so. Like I said, Blaze ordered it."

"What would be your decision?"

"I would leave forever, maybe jump down a gorge and not catch myself. I deserve a lot more than I got, and my fellow soldiers seem to think the same way."

"Surely if Blaze has the heart to forgive you, you should find it in you to forgive yourself."

"I can never forgive what I've done. I wish Blaze didn't go easy on me."

"Start from the beginning then. What made you do what you did?"

Silver went silent again. He didn't want to go back to those painful memories. It was only a few months since his incident with Juilana and the Jeweled Scepter. His pain of losing Blaze to Sonic was replaced by the pain of betraying her. Why did he have to do it...?

"What is it that you did?"

Did he just say that out loud? "I.... because.... I was an idiot."

"Why were you an idiot?"

"I was stupid to think Blaze would love a guy like me. Just a naive child."

"Your her best friend. There must be something about you that caught her eye."

"Apparently I'm not good enough for her to love. But what makes Sonic better than me? I mean, he's got this ego bigger than his fat head, he's obnoxious, he's annoying, he's... he's..."

"Blaze's beau?"

Silver grit his teeth. "It just isn't fair!" he cried, "I've known Blaze as a child. I sacrificed my childhood so she wouldn't have to grow up too fast alone. But she considers me childish, and yet Sonic acts like he hasn't even hit puberty yet! Just... why??" He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to hold back the tears. The psychologist, however, sensed him being upset and offered a box of tissues. Silver opened one eye, nodded his thanks, and brought the box over with his psychokenesis.

"So it seems to me that you were upset that she chose someone other than you," he said, "Why didn't you try to pursue her before all these events happened?"

"Because... I didn't know I loved her," said Silver, "I mean, she was always special to me, but once she kissed him the day our worlds became one once and for all, I just.... it suddenly just ripped my heart out. I knew from then on I wanted to be the one on the receiving end of those kisses."

"And it drove you mad?"

"Not mad... but I was upset. After that, I couldn't stop thinking about her. I couldn't stop dreaming. I tried to work up the courage to tell her how I felt, but something either came up or I would suddenly lose my nerve. It nearly drove me nuts!"

"Nuts enough to commit treason?"

"Yes! Well, not really... It was Juilana, the sorceress, that convinced me to steal the Jeweled Scepter. I knew I shouldn't've, but I was so hurt, so angry with Blaze... I just.... let myself..." He stopped to dab his eyes.

"Do you regret what you've done?"

"Of course I do. If I could take it all back..."

"Then you sense redemption in yourself?"

"..... I don't know...."

"Do you still love Blaze?"

".... Yes. But.... I know now we'll never be.... and if I try anything, I'd be... I'd just...."

"What?"

"Well... like I said, mindless paperwork is one of my duties... I go through old reports, and... I came across some of these criminal files. I couldn't believe just how many restraining orders were given just because the guy couldn't take 'no' for an answer. But one that really stuck out was this murder case... This guy stalked this girls for months, finally, he just became so obsessed, he actually killed her! It was sick.... but's it basically no different than what I nearly did."

"As long as you realize your mistake, you can learn from all this."

"Yeah, but things can never go back as they were! I'll always be considered an outcast traitor. Even if Blaze pardoned me, I still feel like I disappointed her. I... I just hate myself!!"

Another long silence.

"It seems you still have some issues to work out with yourself," said the psychologist. "Perhaps you aren't quite ready to go back to the field."

"I don't deserve to go back out, really... even if all I do is all that crummy stuff nowadays."

"Then maybe you shouldn't go back."

Silver blinked and looked up at the psychologist. "Eh?"

"You still have some sorting out to do. Perhaps take a leave of abscence. Get out on your own for while. Get things straightened out until you're ready to go back to work."

Silver glanced back down, staring at the tips of his boots. "..... I suppose so."

* * *

'Should I take this along?' Silver wondered, holding up a picture of himself and Blaze, on the day he was inaugurated as a soldier. It was one of his treasured possessions.... Nah definitely leave it.

"So the rumors are true. You really are leaving..."

Silver looked up from his packing. Blaze was standing in the threshold of his bedroom. He looked back down. "It's not a permanent thing," he said, "It's only until I can gain control of my feelings. I feel like if I stay, I'll go crazy... I think I almost did. What's to stop me from pulling a stunt like that again?"

"You know that I trust you."

"I know, but it's myself I don't trust..." Silver dropped a piece of clothing into his duffel bag before walking over to Blaze, pulling her into a tight embrace. "You know how I feel about you. I don't want any ill will between us."

Blaze returned the hug. "That will never happen."

"And I want to make sure of it."

Blaze pulled back. "I can't stop you from going... but I will miss you. Come back soon."

"Don't worry," Silver took a hold of her hands, "I made a promise to always stay by your side."

Blaze smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Let me know when you're leaving so that we can see you off."

"Thanks... but I'm sure the others will only be too thrilled to see me go."

* * *

The next morning, Silver was at his mother's front yard, wishing her farewell as she packed his duffel bag with food and clean underwear.

"You know I don't wear those, Mom."

"You should! You'll freeze out there!" Serena scolded, "Now give your mother a big hug!"

"Mom..!" Silver slightly whined, but gave into her desires.

"Awwww, ain't that cute?"

The two hedgehogs turned to see a group heading towards them. In front was Blaze, followed by Sonic, Gardon, Lemmy, and Arrie.

"Hey guys," said Silver, "Didn't think you were coming."

"We wouldn't miss this for the world," snided Lemmy, secretly high-fiving Arrie.

Blaze pulled Silver into a deep hug. "Safe travels, old friend," she said.

Sonic nodded, and held out his hand. "Be careful out there."

Silver took his hand and shook it. "Take good care of Blaze for me."

After saying his goodbyes to everyone else, Silver picked up his bag and headed off....

......to who knows where?


	2. Chapter 2

The campfire cackled at his feet as Silver stared into the blaze, sitting on a log, hands cupping his chin. He had been traveling for several days now, but his mind was still mulling over recent events. Nothing could distract him of her... her beauty, her personality, her flame...

The beautiful flame, just like the campfire in front of him. Staring into it reminded him of Blaze. How much he missed her... and how much he loved her.

_woooosh_

A faint breeze blew through the night air, staggering the fire. The wind... just like what that blue hedgehog was known for.... the same hedgehog that took away Silver's flame...

The hedgehog shook his head. "Get a grip, Silver," he told himself, "She doesn't love you that way. You'll never be a couple, now get over it!" He leaned forward, staring back into the fire. 'Still...' he thought, 'I can't help but wonder why... Am I not her type? Too naive? Not as 'cool' as Sonic?'

He shook his head. "No, it's because I'm like a brother to her. So why can't I see her like a sister? If I ever had a sister, I could never actually date her.... could I?" He shook his head wildly, "Of course not!"

'But it's not like she really is my sister...'

"But she's already taken."

'I can't give up...'

"I've already lost."

'But I still love her...'

"It doesn't matter anymore...."

'Is there nothing left you can do?'

"Look this is why I'm out here, so I can stop obsessing over it."

'You disappoint me, Silver...'

"What's it to you?"

Silver stopped for a moment, then placed his face in his palms. "Oh this is bad. I'm arguing with myself and losing."

He glanced over at the noise of a squirrel, staring at him oddly while nibbling an acorn. "What're you staring at?" he groaned, flicking the acorn away with psychokinesis. The squirrel shook its fist before racing after its snack.

Silver shook his head. Hedgehogs and squirrels must have been mortal enemies at some point in time. He sighed, and pulled in his legs. Meditating had been one of his training skills to control his powers, and it always helped clear his mind. Maybe it would put him as ease for awhile.

* * *

_The kingdom of Sol was surrounded by flames. The castle was in shambles, and the dark figure of a hedgehog was seen as the culprit, cornering the cat princess against the wall._

_"Silver, please! Don't do this!"_

_The hedgehog grinned maliciously. "It's no use, Blaze," he mused, "This kingdom is all mine for the taking. And now, so are you!"_

_"Never!" Blaze spat, "I'll never be yours! I'll never forgive what you did!"_

_"You have no choice, my dear," Silver closed in on her._

_"Stop right there, Silver!"_

_The silver-furred hedgehog turned to see Sonic standing across from him. "Let her go!" he shouted, "You're not gonna get away with this!!"_

_Silver held up his fist. "Try and stop me."_

_Sonic revved up and shot at Silver like a bullet. Despite the speed, he wasn't quick enough to avoid Silver's psychokenesis as the telekinetic hedgehog was able to grab him, and send him crashing hard through the wall._

_"Sonic! No!!" Blaze cried._

_Silver glared over at her. "You still call for him?" he sneered, "Even though I'm clearly the dominant one? Sonic is nothing. I'm your true love now, and this kingdom is mine."_

_Blaze seethed her teeth and backed away against the wall. "I'll never love you."_

_Silver narrowed his eyes. "I told you, it's useless to resist. If you don't cooperate..." He raised his hand, concentrating his energy into a deadly strike, "It'll be on your head!"_

_SLASH_

_

* * *

  
_

"Noo!!!" Silver cried, bolting upright. He breathed heavily as cold sweat dripped from his head. It was only a dream...

He glanced down at himself, noticing his legs were still crossed. Apparently he has fallen asleep while meditating. He slowly uncrossed his aching legs and climbed back to his feet, gathering his things and telekinetically smothering what was left of the campfire.

One thing for sure... he wasn't heading back home anytime soon.

* * *

Several more days had passed, and Silver still wasn't sure where he was going. He was wandering through the forest of the new world, when he noticed a faint odor in the air. He stopped to sniff. Where was that stench coming from? It wasn't from him, was it? He sniffed some more around himself. "Phew!" Oh yeah, it was him... It had been awhile since he last had a bath.

Luckily there was a raging river nearby. While the force of the flow was strong enough to snap apart logs, Silver was able to hold himself steady as he plunged into the icy cold water. The freezing river stunned him for a moment, but afterwards, he dunked himself under the water a few times, and splashed his face several times, rinsing every inch, hoping to get whatever stench he had off.

Once he was finished, he floated back out, over to his stuff, and placed his attire back on. He grabbed his duffel bag and swung it over his shoulder when he noticed the stench again. What the heck is that?? He just thoroughly bathed, yet he still smelled like... rotted meat?

He slung the duffel bag off to the ground and dug through it, pulling out the tin foil covered meat his mother had packed for him. After all these days, it must have spoiled over. And he had been living off this all this time? Blech....

He took what was left and hurled it into the raging river. As he watched it wash away by the tide, he couldn't help but wonder.... 'Where does this river lead to anyway?'

* * *

After pyschokinetically knocking down a few trees and tying the logs together, Silver carefully placed his man-made raft into the waters and leaped on, allowing the raging tide to sweep him downstream.

He held on for dear life as the rapids threw his raft up and down as water splashed from every side. "Woooohooo!!!" he cried, throwing his fist in the air. He couldn't remember the last time he let himself have this much fun. It was like a water ride at a theme park.

Unfortunately, every ride had its end, and his was coming up in the form of a steep waterfall. "Uh oh..."

The raft fell over, caught in the force of the waterfall and unable to escape, and crashed hard into the bottom, breaking into splinters, completely abolished...

Luckily Silver had jumped off and hovered in the air long before it had fallen over. He glanced around himself, seeing where this river had brought him. There was a quarry right in front of him, filled with construction workers working to keep in the water, some stopping to stare at the hedgehog floating in mid-air.

If there was a quarry here, then there should be a town nearby. Finally, civilization!


	3. Chapter 3

Silver had never been to a big city before. Sure the population of Sol was high, but it was quaint compared to this big area filled with buildings, cars, and people. Speaking of people, that's what they were mostly made up of: humans. This city must not have too many other species, as he was getting a few stares as if they've never seen a 3-foot hedgehog walk on two legs before. He never traveled much before, especially now that the two worlds have merged together, so this place was definitely new to him.

'Oh well,' he figured, 'I guess I'll just look around until something jumps out at me.'

"Soniiic!!!"

Suddenly, Silver was knocked back by a pink force that was clinging to him as if she was dying. 'Whoa! I didn't mean that literally!' He looked down at what was grabbing at him. It was another hedgehog (and here he thought this was a human city), female, pink, and wore a red dress and red head band.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you'd come back to me!" the girl squealed, nuzzling her face into his chest.

"Uh… Excuse me…"

"Did you finally dump that fire cat? I told you it was a phase, but you didn't listen! You and I are meant to be!"

"_Excuse me!!"_ Silver snapped, finally getting the girl's attention.

"What?"

"Do I look like Sonic the Hedgehog to you??"

The girl stared at him dumbfounded, and then eyed him slowly, up and down. Something didn't seem right with him… He had a strange hairstyle, he had white chest fur, he didn't have red sneakers, and he definitely wasn't blue.

"Hmmmmmm……" It finally dawned on her, "Hey wait a minute! You're not Sonic!!"

Silver sighed in exasperation, and was suddenly slapped in the face. "Ow!"

"That's a mean trick to play on someone!"

"I wasn't playing any trick," Silver groaned, rubbing his cheek, "_You _glomped _me_, thinking I was a blue hedgehog."

"Hmph!" the girl turned away and crossed her arms snobbishly, "Tell Sonic that I'll be waiting here when he finally decides to leave that cat bitch."

"Hey, don't you ever talk that way about Blaze again!"

The girl turned back to face him. "Wait," she spoke, "You know Sonic's temporary girlfriend?"

Silver frowned, glancing to the side, "Er… I don't think she's temporary…"

"She IS!" the girl stomped her foot, "You just wait and see! Sonic's gonna be all mine!"

"Look, uh, miss…"

"Amy Rose."

"Amy… I hate to break it to you, but Sonic and Blaze are pretty close. Maybe you should just—"

"NO NO NO! I won't hear it!" Amy cried, "Everybody's always telling me that Sonic will never love me! They're all wrong! He DOES love me! He's just too shy to admit it! I'm going to show everyone!"

Silver sighed, "Amy, take my advice. You don't want to let an obsession over someone take control over yourself. You'll only end up doing something you'll regret." He closed his eyes, horrible memories flashing back. "I know from experience…"

Amy balled her fists. "You can't give up on love!" she pleaded, "They say love is a battlefield! You need to fight to win the person you're after, and completely crush your opponent!"

"Seriously, that's not a good idea."

"Sounds like you need a confidence booster. Come on!" Amy grabbed Silver's hand and yanked him down the street.

"Whoa! Where're we going?"

"To a special retreat!" Amy responded, "We need to think up a strategy for battle!"

* * *

Apparently Amy's idea of a place to think of a strategy for battle was the Burger Shop. Silver didn't mind too much. He was happily munching down burger after burger.

Amy watched on in surprise. "Wow, Silver… you really seem to like hamburgers."

"Oh sorry," Silver swallowed, "It's just that it's been awhile since I've had something well-done. I've been living off spoiled meat for awhile now."

Amy played with the straw in her drink. "So… why _did_ you travel all the way from Sol to Station Square anyway?"

"I…" Silver froze, glancing down, "… just needed to get away. I've been going through a lot of crap lately. I need to try and straighten everything out of my mind."

"Is it about that girl you told me about?"

"Yeah… I need to come to terms that we'll never be together. That she's in love with someone else. Until then, I can never go back. It'll only cause trouble…"

Amy rested a finger on her chin, contemplating. "Hmmm… Right!" she bolted up, "First thing tomorrow, we head back to Sol!"

Silver glared up. "Huh??"

"I'm going to help you win back the heart of the fair maiden! And in return, you can convince Sonic to dump that pyromaniac, since you seem to know him really well!"

"Wait, Amy, I can't. I can't do it now…"

"You can't run and hide from your problems, Silver. You need to face them head on! Otherwise, you'll be missing out."

For once, this crazy little girl seemed to be making sense. Silver smiled and nodded. "You're right, Amy!"

"I knew it!" Amy hopped out of her seat, "We'll win out loves once and for all!"

"Wait, I didn't mean about _that!_"

"Too late!" Amy grabbed Silver's hand and pulled him out, leading him outside. "Come on! You can stay over my place for the night!"

As they went out the door, the employee approached their table, only to find it empty. She groaned and shook her head. "Another bill she forgot to pay…"


	4. Chapter 4

"Here we are!" Amy chimed as she unlocked her door and lead Silver inside. Silver felt awkward enough coming into the apartment of a girl that he just met… but it only got worse once the lights flipped on and he got a good look around himself.

Sonic's face was plastered everywhere. Newspaper clipping, a signed photo with numerous kiss-marks, a handmade quilt with his head sewn in, infamous pictures of Sonic with Blaze, and even some of Sonic and his ex Sally, all with the girl's heads replaced with a taped head of Amy, and many hand-made Sonic plush dolls strewn around the room.

"Sorry if it seems a bit small," said Amy, "But it's really cozy."

'Small isn't the least of your problems, kid,' Silver thought to himself. 'Ever watch that movie 'Fatal Attraction'? It's about you.'

"You can have the couch," said Amy, as she burrowed through for closest for a pillow, "I'd offer you the bed since you're the guest, but you're also a boy, and by virtue, girls always get the bed." She threw the pillow on the couch, "Get some sleep. We leave first thing in the morning! And don't try anything weird in the middle of the night! I'm already taken! And so are you, apparently."

"Uh… yeah. No problem, Amy," said Silver as he sat on the couch. Amy bid goodnight and disappeared into her bedroom. Silver glanced around the room some more. It was creepy having Sonic staring back at him from all angles. He decided to ignore it and pulled the quilt over his head… only to realize that Sonic's face was on it as well, and he tossed it over the couch. He had to settle for putting the pillow over his head instead.

* * *

Amy wasn't kidding when she said first thing in the morning. The very moment dawn broke, she forced Silver awake (and with images of Sonic all around him, he had enough trouble trying to sleep as it was) and pulled him to Station Square's train station, not even stopping to have breakfast.

Since Sol was new to the world and to train schedules, they would have to switch trains from Mobodoon then taxi the rest of the way. The trip would take almost 4 hours, which Silver could cut more than half if he flew with his powers, but the later they returned to Sol the better.

It was mostly quiet throughout the whole trip, but at one point, Amy attempted to break the ice. "So Silver…" she started, "Tell me more about this girl that you like."

Silver blinked, but then smiled. "She's an amazing person," he answered, "She's strong, powerful, smart, beautiful, has control of things…" he sighed, "And just about the most kind-hearted person you'll ever meet."

Amy twitched her nose. 'Sounds kinda boring…' she thought to herself, and then shook her head. "So what's her name?"

Silver jumped up. "Name?? Oh! Uh… Gee, I forget."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "You're in love with this girl… but you don't even know her name?"

Silver chuckled slightly, "Yeah, go figure, huh?"

Amy sighed and turned away. "How silly…"

Silver sighed himself. It was probably best not to tell this nut that it was Blaze that he was talking about.

* * *

"Amy, wait, let me see my mother at least!" Silver pleaded as the taxi drove by Serena's neighborhood.

"Later!" said Amy, "This is more important! We have to find this girl of yours, then convince Sonic to dump Blaze!"

"Amy, listen, I--"

"We're here!" Amy cheered as she opened the door and raced out. The driver began complaining about being paid, until Silver fished out some money and paid for the ride.

"Keep the change," he said as he climbed out.

The two approached the front of Sol Castle, only to be met by the front castle guards, who gave Silver a dirty look. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to see Sonic!" Amy barked, "Now move aside!"

"Cute, little girl," one guard said, "But I was talking to _him_. You're not here for another treasonous act, are you? I thought you were booted out."

"I left on my own accord," the hedgehog responded, "I'm still a soldier, incase you didn't know, and I have clearance to come through."

"Over my dead body," said the second guard, who drew his sword, "Or better yet, yours."

"I'm sure Blaze would appreciate that," snided Silver.

"I don't know about her, but I know I would."

Amy watched on, confused. Come to think of it, she really didn't know much about Silver. Maybe she should've asked a bit more about him and not about the girl he was after…

"At ease, soldiers! This instant!"

Everyone looked over to the entrance, where a lavender cat stood. The guards did as were ordered and Blaze stepped through, eyeing Silver and smiling broadly. "Silver, you're back!" she chimed, coming over and embracing him tightly. "I was hoping you'd be back soon, but I didn't think this soon!"

Silver slowly returned the hug. "Yeah… I'm a little surprised myself."

Amy walked around the hugging couple, curiously, and it was starting to get through. "Waaaait a minuuuute…." She mused, "Silver, is BLAZE the girl you were talking about??"

Silver looked away and shifted uncomfortably, "Uh, well, Amy, you see—"

"AMY??!"

Amy snapped her head to the direction of that familiar voice. Sonic had been standing by Blaze and had now just noticed the pink hedgehog, much to Amy's delight. "Soniiicc!!!"

"No, Amy, NO!" Sonic held up his hands, but that didn't stop Amy from jumping on her hero and hugging the life out of him.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it hon?" she swooned, "Oh Sonic I missed you so much! And I know you missed me too!"

Silver suddenly felt a sharp pain clawing into his arms. Blaze was watching this scene unfold, her ears bent and claws extracted. "Silver," she seethed, "Who is that girl and why does she have her hands all over Sonic?"

"That's Amy," Silver answered, detaching Blaze's claws from his arms, "She's the reason I came home early."

"This is great, Silver!" Amy chimed, "You shoulda told me Blaze was the girl you were talking about! This works out perfectly now! As long as you keep Blaze at bay, I'll have Sonic all to myself! Everything worked out in the end!"

"Worked out…?" Blaze glared over at Silver.

"Blaze, it's not what you think! I didn't… She…"

"From now on, you keep your catty claws off my Sonic!" Amy spat at Blaze, "Silver's in love with you, so you two can be together and just give me Sonic."

"Amy, wait, I'm not—"

Silver didn't have the chance to finish before Sonic suddenly disappeared in a flash. "You can't avoid me!" Amy shouted, "Now we can finally be together!" She began her chase, looking back to Silver, "Thanks, Silver!" she called, "Good luck with Blaze!"

"Amy wait!" cried Silver, "I wasn't trying to… I didn't mean…!"

Amy wasn't listening. She was long gone. Silver was now alone with Blaze (as well as two nosey guards) staring daggers at him. Silver groaned. "Don't say it," he said, "I know… I'm so naïve."


	5. Chapter 5

"All right, Silver, explain yourself!" Blaze demanded as soon as she and Silver found a more private place to talk.

Silver waved his hands. "It's not what you think, Blaze," he said, "I swear I'd never do anything so childish."

"It wouldn't be beneath you."

Silver twitched his nose, "Funny."

"So why bring her here anyway?"

"Well... technically... SHE brought me back here. It was her idea."

"I know. To attempt to break up Sonic and I so you could have a chance with me."

"Blaze, believe me, after that whole thing with Juilana, I know we won't work. Amy...."

Silver stopped and sighed. "Amy... She's nutty. Really nutty. But still... she's got a good heart. She helped me to realize I don't need to run away from my problems in order to solve them. I belong here, with you, dealing with these problems up front. I really missed you, Blaze..."

Blaze sat next to Silver, laying her head on his shoulder. "I missed you too, old friend," she spoke, "I'm glad you're back."

"Me too. We've got Amy to thank for that."

Blaze glanced up at the hedgehog. "You should probably let her know, and not me."

Silver closed his eyes and nodded. "Good idea. But who knows where she ran off to?"

"That's simple. Find Sonic."

* * *

Sonic skidded to a halt in the middle of an empty corridor, quickly slinking up to the wall to avoid being seen just incase it wasn't empty. Slowly and quietly, he made his way to the other doorway and peeked out. Empty. He searched around the other corridor. Nobody.

He let out his breath. "Finally... Lost her."

"GOTCHA!"

From the ceiling came Amy, landing square on Sonic's back and wrapping her arms around him tightly. "You can't hide from me!"

Sonic grit his teeth. For once, he was wondering exactly why he was putting up with this. "Amy... Get off. Seriously!"

Amy slid down off his back, but continued to hold tight. "Yes, my dear? Did you want to finally confess your feelings?"

Sonic grabbed her arms and forced her off. "Amy, I_HAVE_no feelings! When are you going to figure that out??"

"Oh Sonic, I know you don't mean that! You're just pretending!"

"No, Amy, I'm serious! This has GOT to stop! This whole thing was cute when you were a little 12-year old, but now you've seriously got to grow up and get a clue!"

Amy tilted her head, blinking. "What do you mean?"

"I'm putting my foot down once and for all! Look Amy, there is absolutely NO CHANCE of us ever getting together! Not then, not now, not EVER!"

Amy furrowed her brow. "You just wait, Sonic! I'll win your heart eventually!"

"No you won't! Amy, I'm with Blaze now! You've got to move on!"

"You won't be together for long!"

"That's not for you to decide! Get it through your head already! We're not a couple! And you just pushing at it more isn't going to make it happen sooner!"

Amy was not enjoying what she was hearing, and it clearly showed on her face. "I'm not going to give up, Sonic! I just know in my heart that we're meant to be!"

"Amy-"

"I know you care about me! Otherwise, why else would you save me from Eggman all the time?"

Sonic grabbed his head, frustrated. "For God's sake, Amy, I'm a HERO! That's what heroes do, they SAVE people! I'd do the same for Shadow or Knuckles if they needed it!"

Amy growled. "Well you're not going to be with Blaze much longer! Silver's confessing his feelings right now, and soon she'll be with her, and you'll have no one left but me! That's our plan!"

"Amy, that's NOT our plan! It's YOUR fantasy!"

Sonic and Amy turned to see Silver walk in the corridor. Amy looks distressed. "But... I thought you loved Blaze!"

"I do," said Silver, "But I can't force her to feel the same, nor can you with Sonic."

"Don't give up!" Amy balled her fists, "You just have to keep trying, or you'll lose her forever!"

"No, Amy... it's the other way around." Silver approached Amy and placed his hands on her shoulders, "You want to know why I left Sol?"

Amy blinked, remembering she never did ask anything about Silver the whole time they were together.

"It's not just because of Blaze. I thought I could change how she felt about me, find a way to make her love me and make it as if Sonic never entered the picture. Because of my actions, I almost doomed Sol. I'd stolen the Jeweled Scepter and nearly allowed a psychotic sorceress to take control of the kingdom I swore to protect. THAT'S why those soldiers were calling me a traitor. I'm lucky Blaze had the heart to forgive me and that we're still friends. But I can never undo what I did. I have to live with the shame for the rest of my life..."

Silver took a bewildered Amy's hands. "Amy... don't be like me. Get control of yourself before you do something you'll regret."

Amy just stared at Silver, as he told the story, silently. She then narrowed her eyes, her anger growing, growled, and landed a hard slap on his cheek. "Jerk!!"

She angrily turned away and stomped towards the exit. As she passed Sonic, she stopped and pointed a finger into his face. "And YOU...!" she snarled, "...You can go to Hell for all I care!" She stormed off.

Sonic and Silver watched, surprised at her outburst. Sonic looked on, but slowly a smile crept on his face. "FINALLY!" he cried, "I'd thought she'd never get it!"

Silver glared over at Sonic. "Aren't you the least bit concerned for her?" he spatted.

"Of course I am," said Sonic, "But you don't understand Amy! if I go to check on her, she'll see it as me confessing some my love for her, or something, and this whole charade will never end. Sometimes you've just got to be mean to get your point across."

Silver narrowed his eyes at the blue hedgehog.

"..... Okay, okay, I'll go find her." Sonic pointed a finger at Silver, "But you're helping! You're the one that brought her to begin with!"


	6. Chapter 6

Sonic and Silver searched up and down, and all around for Amy. Wherever she went, it was far, and for a such a small amount of time. Sonic couldn't help but wonder if she had super speed of her own.

It was well over an hour, and still no sign. Even Sonic, who had earlier said you needed to be mean to get your point across, was becoming worried. The two hedgehogs decided then to split up. Sonic searched the rest of the castle, while Silver went outside.

* * *

'It can't be... It just can't be...' Amy pondered to herself, as she sat on the ledge of a bridge, which stood far above a small but deep cliff leading to a river. 'All these years, all that dedication... I can't just give it up. How could Sonic not see me as any type of interest?'

She stared down at the cliff below into the river. She had done everything she could to get Sonic's attention, only to have him completely shun her and run into the arms of another woman... What was wrong with her? Did she have too much spirit? Dedication? Maybe she could've gone a little easier on the chasing and crushing...

No! That was who she was! If Sonic didn't like it, then it was his loss!

...

If that was the case, then all those attempts to get his attention, all those Sonic plushes she made, those pictures she collected... It was all in vain. Her whole life almost revolved around the blue hedgehog... If it turned out she couldn't be with him...

She gazed down at the cliff...

...

NO!

She will not do such a thing! No man, not even Sonic, was worth doing a stupid stunt. Even IF he was practically the reason she got up in the morning, and her goal in life was to be his wife.

Without him, though, what could she do..?

And who could possibly top him?

"Amy!"

The pink hedgehog turned, seeing Silver running towards her. "Oh great!" she grumbled, "Not you again!"

"Amy, we've been looking all over for you. We need to talk."

"You are the last person I want to talk to!" she growled, "Get away from me!"

"But Amy-"

Amy pushed herself off the ledge to run off, forgetting that there was a narrow footing below the bridge. It only took a moment for her to lose her step, slip, and fall straight down the cliff.

NO! It can't end like this! All she wanted was to be with Sonic! Was that so bad? If she could only have a second chance, she could try to learn how to live without him. She didn't want to die!

...

Amy suddenly realized she wasn't falling anymore. "What..?" she looked around confused. Did someone above actually listen to her? She then noticed that the blue aura surrounding her was suddenly pulling her back up. She searched for the source, and found the white hedgehog standing at the bridge, his hand extended, also surrounded by the same blue aura. "Silver?"

Silver used his powers to bring Amy back up on the bridge and carefully set her back on her feet. Amy blinked, dumbfounded and unable to speak, so Silver spoke first. "Amy," he scolded, "Now I don't want you doing _that."_

Amy furrowed her eyebrows. "For your information, I only tripped!" she sneered, "I wasn't going to do anything!" She glared at Silver, momentarily her face changing to a frown, "But... I was thinking about it."

Silver took a hold of her hand. "Amy, listen," he said, "Maybe Sonic's with Blaze, and maybe he told you off. Maybe life feels like crap... But you're still here, and there's still too much to do. Nothing is ever worth killing yourself for." Silver's eyes darted to the side. "Believe me. I've been there."

Amy's eyes filled with tears. "How do you get through it?"

Silver looked back, his own eyes glazed. "You just try."

"But.. but..."

"I know. You love Sonic. But he shouldn't be the only thing in your life. You've got alot to think about. Your family..."

"I'm an orphan."

"... Your friends."

"I..." Amy looked away, "I don't have any."

Man this was a tough case. "Well..."

"Don't you see?" Amy cried, "All I have is Sonic! That's why I can't lose him!"

"I'm sorry to say it, but the more you push it, the more you WILL lose him."

"No!" Amy pulled away and covered her ears, "No no no! I don't want to hear it!"

Silver grabbed her arms and pulled them down so she could hear. "I know you don't want to hear it, but you have to face facts. You can't force Sonic to love you, and if you can't revolve your life around him-"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

"AMY!" Silver shook the pink hedgehog wildly, "Get a hold of yourself! You weren't put on this planet to be Sonic's official stalker. Have some respect for yourself! Think about what's best for you!"

"But Sonic-"

"Forget Sonic! _Think about yourself!"_

Amy was silent... She couldn't think about herself. All she could think of was Sonic...

"Oh God... What have I become?" she cried, and buried herself into Silver's chest, weeping. "It's not fair! Why does he have to be with her? I love him! I love him so much! Why can't I be with him? He's all I have! If I can't have him, then I have nothing! " She wailed some more, "Oh Silver, I'm nothing! I'm nothing in this world! I have nothing! It's not fair! Why am I on this world if I don't have anything?" She began sobbing uncontrollably. Silver couldn't think of anything else to say, so he simply held onto her, and let her cry on him.

"It's okay, Amy... I'm right here..."

"I... I just love him so much..."

"I know..."

"... I want to go home now."

* * *

After along moment, Amy finally calmed down, but Silver could tell she was visibly upset, so he offered to take her home. Amy figured it was simply another 4 hour ride home, but was surprised when Silver suddenly swept her up and flew in the air using his psychokinesis, making her wish she had asked more about himself when they first met. But she didn't mind. The sooner she got home the better.

The ride home was a pleasant one. Flying through the air like Lois Lane being carried by Superman was a fun distraction from Sonic, but it still lingered in the back of her mind, preventing her from fully enjoying herself.

Silver landed on the balcony to Amy's apartment in Station Square and softly placed her back on her feet. "You going to be okay?"

Amy nodded slowly. "Yeah," she sighed, "I'll manage. Thank you."

"Anytime. Beats a 4 hour trip, right?"

"Yeah... I mean, no. I mean, thank you... for everything... You and I, we are on the same boat, huh?"

Silver smiled and stroked the young girl's cheek. "Anytime you need me, give me a buzz. I'll be here for you."

Amy smiled. "Thanks. I'll be here for you too."

And then Silver did something Amy never expected...

He kissed her cheek.

Amy was left stunned and speechless, not even able to blink. Silver cocked his head to the side, and simply shrugged. "Take care, Amy," he waved as he took off to the sky. "I gotta get back home. I report back to duty again tomorrow."

Amy silently watched as Silver flew away over the horizon is a beautiful blue glow. Once he disappeared, she finally snapped back to her senses, unlocked her door, and entered.

Returning home to a bunch load of Sonic things was not a warm welcome. She stared at all her Sonic paraphernalia, and after a moment, wondered what the heck they were all doing here. She approached a nearby Sonic plush, grabbed its arm, and ripped it right out of its socket. She then took the quilt with Sonic's face sewn in it and crumpled it into a heap. She then proceeded to rip off every picture of Sonic she had on the wall. She gathered all her Sonic-related things, approached her trash bin, and threw it all inside, then took the trash bag, tied it neatly, and hurled it out the window, ignoring the complaints of whoever's head it struck.

She clapped her hands up and down, and turned to face an empty apartment. Nothing left but the couch.

Boy did she have some redecorating to do.

Hm... How did Silver's face look again?

* * *

Silver didn't have to report to duty until the afternoon, so he took advantage of the morning to sleep in. Or so he would have liked, had there not been rude pounding on his door.

"SILVER!"

The white hedgehog muttered, then rolled himself out of bed, and then forced himself to the door, answering it in nothing but ducky-boxers.

"Yes?"

"Dammit, I thought you dealt with Amy!" Sonic growled.

Silver rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "What're you talking about?"

"She's back!" Sonic shouted, "She's been hunting for me all over the castle. You said you took her home and she was finally over me!"

Silver sighed. Since when did Amy suddenly become his responsibility? "Okay, okay, gimme a second," he yawned as he closed his door. A second later, he opened it, wide awake, duckie-boxers replaced with gloves and boots, ready for the day. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

"Excuse me sir?" Amy asked one of Sol's soldiers, "But I'm looking for this hedgehog. He's about 3 feet, and he looks like-"

"AMY!"

Amy glanced over to see Sonic walking down the corridor with Silver. "Okay Amy!" the blue hedgehog shouted, "I tried to be patient, I tried to be firm, but now it's time I got downright nasty!"

Amy looked over to Sonic's general direction, and suddenly squealed, dashing his way. Sonic raised his hands up. "Oh no you don't, Amy!" he shouted, "I swear, if you glomp me one more time-"

WOOSH!"

"GAH!"

Sonic was perfectly still, stunned at the fact that Amy had not glomped him, but rather ran right past him and tackled Silver in a hug.

"There you are!" Amy squealed, hugging Silver tightly around the neck, "I was looking all over for you! I missed you so much! I hope you missed me too!"

Silver was almost as stunned as Sonic. "...What?"

Blaze approached Sonic, as the hedgehog watched the scene unfold in a stupefied faze.

"Oh Silver, you're the only one that cares for me! Will you take me out on a date? I know you have to report to duty today, but there's plenty of time for us to do something! Is there a burger shop around here? Maybe I could meet your mother! You definetely need to show me around Sol! We'll have a great time together! Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Silver wasn't sure how to respond... until he noticed Sonic's flabbergasted look. So with a devilish smirk, he wrapped an arm around Amy and nodded. "Sounds great, Ames!"

This caused Sonic's jaw to drop to the floor. Blaze smiled, and then picked up Sonic's jaw.

"GREAT!" Amy jumped to her feet, pulling Silver with her. "Let's go! I wanna see what the mall's like! Maybe I'll try out Sol's fashion sense! Then we can grab ice cream, and eat from the same dish! Ohhh, it'll be so romantic!"

Silver sweated slightly. Now HE was about to feel what Sonic had to go through. But when Amy took his arm and lovingly nuzzled against him, he couldn't help but feel a little warm inside. For once, somebody really seemed to care for him. Accept him. Love him.

Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.


End file.
